


Re:Invention

by Irl_koujakuu



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Spinoff, Theyre not in this other than that, This story focuses on allmates, Welter and Hersha get mentioned like twice and thats it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irl_koujakuu/pseuds/Irl_koujakuu
Summary: When Harley, a tiger allmate, and his friends break out of Oval Tower, they find themselves living on the streets. After living on their own as a trio for half a year, things take a sudden turn for the worse and Harley finds himself and his friends in an event like no other.





	Re:Invention

  Three allmates were side by side, cramped into tiny cages and barely able  to move. One was a tiger and the other were hybrids. The tiger tensed up as he heard the voices of men enter the room he was in. He knew what they were going to do. Needles, rewiring, etc. If it could be considered an experiment, they'd do it. The people working for Toue, and Toue himself, were monsters. They didn't care about the well being of others. 

   _Clank._ The cage next to him had opened, and a growl sounded, and soon enough, the tables had turned. The allmate that was in the cage was a coyote/thylacine hybrid named Clyde. Clyde had managed to land a strike to the jugular of Toue’s scientist, killing him instantly. Quickly, Clyde unlocked the cages of the tiger and other hybrid, knowing there would be no time to spare. 

  "Clyde, we gotta find an exit!" The other hybrid said, looking around.

  "Quiet snakey! They'll hear you!" Clyde snapped quietly, prompting an eye roll from the allmate. 

  "The name is Dantallion," the snake hybrid muttered. Dantallion had the body and legs/paws of a wolf along with the head and tail of a snake. The base coat of his fur was a dark grayish blue, and he was coated withe electric blue and crimson markings. The crimson was the dominant color of his scales, which covered his head and tail. 

  The red and purple coyote hybrid looked over at the tiger allmate next.

  "Harley, do you see anything or anyone?" He asked. The dark furred tiger shook his head, signaling that the coast was clear. 

  The allmate trio quickly bolted out of the room and through the hallways. Luckily it was around the time most people were asleep, so the halls wouldn't be packed with guards. 

  Usually, allmates weren't allowed to roam free in Oval Tower, however, there were some exceptions, such as Toue’s hounds, as well as Welter and Hersha, and for a while, Harley, Clyde, and Dantallion, although their freedom didn't last long, as Toue wanted to "improve" them, which was the reason they had been subject to cruel experimentation in the first place. 

 

   As the trio ran down the hall, they quickly were pulled off to a side room by who they only could assume was Hersha, but he wasn't there long enough to even strike a conversation. The room was filled with colors and toys. At first glance, it looked like a child's room, but upon further inspection, the room belonged to a man who appeared to be in his younger twenties and bed ridden. 

  The young man beckoned for Harley to go to him. The dark gray tiger hesitated, however he did not feel that the man was a threat. The man pet Harley as if he were a real blood and flesh animal, and then proceeded to hand him a key, which Harley took in his mouth. The man then drew out a path with his finger on a map that showed from his coil. This bed ridden man was helping them escape. Harley nodded and said thank you in a quiet voice, and then he and his crew were back to their goal of escaping.

  With the help of the man, they were able to bypass all of the possible security hazards, and soon enough, the found themselves in front of an exit door. Harley gave the key to Dantallion, who was able to reach the lock when standing on his hind legs. He unlocked the door and slammed down on the doorknob, and then, they were greeted with their first sight of the outside world. 

 As beautiful as Platinum Jail was, they knew they'd be caught and brought back easily if they stayed around for long. Luckily for them, they knew their way around Midorijima from all of the information they had picked up in Oval Tower from Toue and his goons, as well as from the info they had stored on themselves. From this day on, they'd reside in the barren Northern District of the Old Residents District. That was their home, and nobody would take that away from them.

* * *

 


End file.
